Talk:Shiro
Age This twitter status would normally be a very good and helpful link! But the date is actually from the day before this video (the previous reference) was made, so it's likely outdated information. I do agree that "That's a safety zone" is not "Yes, Shiro is exactly 25 years old", but honestly, I think it's better to have a solid number that might be a year or two off than it is to ballpark it. Let's wait until we get other opinions before we change it. Anyone else? BlitzLowin (talk) 01:12, August 2, 2016 (UTC) -- Both are good info, however I would give more weight to the video because a) newer b) multiple show-runners are confirming the info. It's not uncommon for the voice actors to be left out of the loop as far as nitty-gritty character/plot details go. Byrnstar (talk) 06:10, August 2, 2016 (UTC) -- Good points! Okay, I'm going to change it back one more time, but if they edit it again, I'm just gonna leave it and hope an admin sees it sooner rather than later. I'm not starting an edit war, especially when the rules specifically state not to, and there's only so much I can do. BlitzLowin (talk) 15:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC) -- If it's made by a panel and not by Voltron Public access. Then it is not the truth. Simple. Unless it's on Voltrons confirmed page then you can't act like Shiro being 25 is actually a legit thing. Shiro has to be the range of 20-23 to have been with Matt to beging with. -- Man, why is everyone so unfriendly and curt when they disagree with something I say? Can we try to be civil to complete strangers, please? I think Byrnstar gave some really good reasons for counting the video as legit. What's Voltron's confirmed page, this one? 'cause I agree, it'd be great to have everyone's ages listed here, but this site doesn't seem to update frequently, or to give the information the fans want - that's what we're here for, to track down less common info and try to make sure it's correct. And, second question, what do you mean Shiro has to be around 20-23 to be with Matt? I haven't seen anything about Matt's age either, but if you have a link or a quote something, it'd be super great to have more solid information on him. BlitzLowin (talk) 01:18, August 23, 2016 -- I stand by what I brought up previously. That panel, however 'unofficial' as far as corporate say-so, was made up of THREE people who not only coordinate the show but actually write the danged plots. Voice actors are secondary sources of information, as they are working off of the scripts they're given, which are not episode synopses nor show bibles. Scripts which can be recorded out of order, and sometimes on a one-actor-alone-in-a-soundstage basis, responding to a prerecorded dialogue of the other characters. Official fan sites can be good sources...sometimes. Most often they wind up bare-boned, woefully out of date corporate entities a step removed from anyone who actually watches the show. That's the reason fandom wikis exist in the first place, to fill in those gaps. I would be thrilled to pieces to have official site start infodumping on us, but it's just not likely to happen. But I think what's important here is to recognize this show has only one season and eleven eps so far. That's insanely young as fandoms go, just barely enough to establish the characters and their universe. The show writers might not have nailed Shiros age down in absolute terms themselves - it's easy to start out with a 'this character is in his twenties, the rest are teens' concept and flow from there. Until The Powers That Be do state it in a concrete way, we must grasp what semi-official threads we can, and be cheerfully open minded about the rest. Byrnstar (talk) 07:41, August 23, 2016 (UTC) -- The twitter link can no longer be considered a reputable source for the age of Takashi Shirogane. As there has been another accurate video that has risen to the scene, this video claims that Shiro was a student at the Garrison at the time of the Kerberos Mission. Thus, meaning, there is absolutely no way he could be 25. He is more than likely to be a closer age to the other paladins. : "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5K5AwkwfBw" Since this video is also hosted by the creators, voice actors, and writers of Voltron. As the twitter video is, it would be wise to change Shiro's age to: underconflict", "undetermined", etc. As there is no single source from the creators themselves, that is non-conflicting.Voltronfanatic15 (talk) 19:31, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Citation Citation for video evidence: RipCurl808. “Voltron: Legendary Defender Panel - WonderCon 2016.” Online Video Clip. YouTube. Google, 27 Mar 2016. Web. 4 Sep 2016. https://www.youtube.com/user/RipCurl808 -- I think the part you're talking about is around 7:45 ? 11:00ish is the other part talking about Shiro. To directly address your point: I think "one of like the best (?) students in the class" ''is still too vague. In '''who's '''class? In Shiro's class? In Keith's class? In every class in the entire Galaxy Garrison? If all five Paladins were in the same class, why was Keith the only one who knew Shiro personally? I have absolutely no proof for this - I'm delving into headcanon territory now - but the impression I got is that Pidge is brand new to the Garrison, Lance and Hunk are the same age, Keith is at ''most a year ahead of them, and Shiro was still a cadet when Keith was new. We don't know how V:LD's Galaxy Garrison works yet - I'm assuming it's sort of like high school, with 4 grades, but who knows? Not the fans. This video is also from the WonderCon panel before the show was released on Netflix, and as such, has information from almost five months before the currently referrenced twitter video. I've mentioned previously (elsewhere) that authors/creators aren't the most reliable source - the plot changes, the characters develop, a fact they wanted to add suddenly doesn't work anymore - and we can't take anything they say as "This is 100% canon, always and forever" unless it's in the show or a comic itself. They might end up changing their minds. We're currently using the most up-to-date information we have. I'm sorry. Thank you for your very professional contribution, though. BlitzLowin (talk) 20:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Order of Command "this contrasts with Go Lion's Kogane Akira, whose surname "Kogane" means "gold"." Got kind of caught on this description because doesn't all Go Lion names symbolise metals of some sort? It's not a contrast to Kogane as much as it is a ranking, Kogane -> Shirogane -> Kurogane and so on (aka those are the ones I remember from the top of my head because yellow-white-black metal haha). I get it's probably since Kogane is the only name used in the american versions until Legendary Defender so it's probably more well known than the rest. Either way it caught my attention because failing to mention the rest seemed a little bit like shipper-angling rather than fact (which is like, good for you but let's keep the wiki neutral) Tjorvas1 (talk) 09:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Shiro's Return I'm curious as to why nobody has changed Shiro's page to reflect that the whereabouts of Shiro was discovered and that he was rescued by the Paladins. especially since a lot of main plot has been added such as Keith taking over the black lion and Princess Allura becoming a Paladin herself. KilroyWasHere83 (talk) 09:52, August 7, 2017 (UTC) The page is locked for like another week because age discourse was blowing up the night season three dropped so I'm giving time for things to settle. Also there's heavy indication it's a clone. Ruriair (talk) 10:33, August 7, 2017 (UTC) In-universe vs out-of-universe canon I don't object to Lauren Montgomery's term "significant other" being used, since the flashback certainly showed that they are significant to one another. The best summary I think is how she put it on July 20 at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-ko0gP_hqY&t=1m15s :I think the important thing is maybe allow the fans to see what they want to see. We don't want to put anyone into a corner where it's like—So other people feel like they're not represented. Subsequent references to Shiro as "gay" should I think by default be interpreted in the loosest and most inclusive sense (sexuality which includes same-sex attraction) and not as any kind of ruling-out of potential bisexuality for either character. That's part of why LGB works better since it doesn't make too specific a claim. Either of these would still be out-of-universe though. While season 7 certainly dropped mad subtext, (ie Adam's "I can't go through this again" when Shiro says he'll go to space) going exclusively by in-universe canon there is no absolute evidence that they were in a romantic relationship. It was ambiguous enough that everything would make sense if they were just very close friends. I'm reminded of the show "Prisoner Zero". Two members of Zero's crew have the same surname, if you listen closely, and as the show goes on you find out they raised a girl together, and there's some touchiness, but it's only in the last 1/4 of the show or so where you actually see a kiss in a flashback and the term "husband" is used to provide proof and clarification that they weren't in fact, just brothers/cousins who pulled a Matthew-and-Marilla act of collaboration to raise an unexpected girl orphan. Season 7 of Voltron has only gotten about as far with Shiro and Adam as episode 2 of Prisoner Zero went with Bowi Rev and Del Rev. We should clearly distinguish between in-universe canon of observable facts and outside-universe producer statements of intention which haven't manifested. A good comparison would be Albus Dumbledore. All the interviews with Rowling in the world won't put solid evidence in the books of Albus having the kind of interest in Grindlewold that she claims was there, when you compare to the stronger evidence of heterosexual relationships she put in there. talk2ty 13:22, September 2, 2018 (UTC)